A Wolf's Light Heart
This will be a stand alone story about Wolfpaw and Lightpaw. Prolouge "I never knew two cats could be destined to be together. Has it ever happened before?" "Yes Cinderpelt. Crowfeather and Leafpool were meant for each other. Otherwise you would never have become Cinderheart." "But I never knew that they could be together forever since kithood though Yellowfang." Cinderpelt replied. "Thats true. Wolfkit will become a great leader and Lightkit will be a great deputy but they will be together forever Cinderpelt." Yellowfang said. "Follow me. We will watch their story unfold together." "Yes Yellowfang. Do you want some fresh-kill? I will catch some real fast." Cinderpelt offered. "No thanks. Follow me to the Moonpool." Yellowfang led Cinderpelt to the Moonpool. "Here we are. Lay down get comfy. We will be here quite a while." Yellowfang said laying down. "Ok Yellowfang." Cinderpelt laid down next to Yellowfang and looked at the Moonpool. Chapter 1~Sun ''They are beautiful. ''I thought. I tapped the golden tabby she-cat and green eyes with my tail. "I will name you Light." I flicked the red tom with amber eyes. "You will be Fox. You look so much like your father." I curled up around them and quickly fell asleep. ---- I woke up and heard whispering outside of the tree that I add fallen asleep under. I looked down at my kits, snuggled up against me. "What are we going to do with her?" "We should bring her and the kits to Smokestar. Let him decide." "I agree. But please be gentle Deerleap." "Of course Snowheart." I then saw the one that I think was called Deerleap pad in. "Oh. You're awake. Good. What is your name?" He asked. "Um..my name is Sun. What are you going to do with us?" I asked terrified. Then another padded in. "We won't hurt you or your kits Sun. My name is Snowheart and this is Deerleap. We are just going to take you to Smokestar. I will carry one of your kits for you. Follow me." She said picking up Fox. I picked up Light and followed Snowheart out. ''These cats have weird names. ''I thought. Snowheart led me out where there were two other cats waiting. "Treebark, Applepaw. Bring up the rear." The other cats obeyed and we continued through a forest. Soon we came to a large clearing. I followed Snowheart through what I assumed was the entrance and was amazed by what I saw on the other side. There were six different dens surrounding the clearing. There were bramble walls around the area as protection. There was a puddle of water that I assume was a source of water. Next to a large rock was a pile of fresh-kill. Cats were everywhere and as soon as I passed through the entrance I was stared at for a few seconds before everyone went back to want they were doing. "Who is this?" I heard a booming voice and looked up at the big rock where a smoky, gray tom was standing. "We found this she-cat under a tree on our border patrol Smokestar. She just recently had two kits. Her name is Sun." Deerleap told him. "Bring her and the kits into my den. Snowheart, Treebark, and Brambleberry come with me. Everyone else get on with clan life." He turned and padded into what was apparently his den. I followed Snowheart with Treebark behind me. A she-cat that I suppose is Brambleberry came in next to me and looked at Light. We entered Smokestar's den and sat down. "Treebark, as my deputy, tell me what happened on your patrol this morning." Smokestar said. "Yes Smokestar. We were padding along the border checking the markers when Snowheart smelled something different. We checked it out and Sun," he said nodding at me. "was under a tree with her two newborn kits right inside our borders. We decided that the best course of action would be to bring them to you." "Thank you Treebark. Snowheart, do you agree with this?" He asked. "Yes Smokestar." Snowheart said putting down Fox in front of me. "Thank you. Brambleberry please take Sun and her kits to the medicine cat den and exam them. I reserve my judgement. For now they stay in the medicine cat den." He left with Treebark behind him. "Don't worry. Brambleberry and I will take good care of you. She will stay with you durng the day and I will check on you whenever I can. Come one lets go to the medicine cat den now." Snowheart picked Fox back up and we left. Brambleberry led us to her den and I slipped through the entrance. I looked around and there was a wall with many different holes that were stuffed with herbs. There was a separate room with a nest and yet another separate room with many nests. "Follow me into my personal den. I will make you a nest soon but for now use mine. Snowheart could you get me a rabbit for Sun?" Brambleberry asked. I layed down and put Light at my belly. "Yes of course." Snowheart padded out of the room after she set Fox down next to Light her glistening white tail flowing behind her. "Now that you are settled, may I look at your kits?" Brambleberry asked curiously. "Um..yes, yes of course." I said nervously. Brambleberry examined Light and then Fox carefully. "They look very healthy. I am sure they will be great warriors." Brambleberry said setting them back down next to me. Snowheart padded back in, "I got a rabbit for you Sun and a mouse for you Brambleberry. I know you are hungry so don't lie." She smiled and placed the rabbit in front of me. "Thank you Snowheart." I ate the rabbit quite quickly because I was so hungry. After I ate I got sleepy so I laid my head down and fell asleep. Chapter 2~Lightkit ~5 Moons Later~ "Come on Wolfkit!"I said trying to get Wolfkit out of the nursery. "All right! I will come play." Wolfkit said getting out of his nest. "Yay! Come on sleepy head I want to see the sunrise!" I bounced out of the nursery. "So Lightkit, do you get to see your sunrise?" Wolfkit said coming out. "Yes! Look at it. Isn't it beautiful?" "Yeah it really is." I went over and sat by Wolfkit. "I can't wait to be an apprentice! Then I can see a sunrise every morning from outside the camp. With you if want." I added shyly. "Of course! We will make it tradition!" Wolfkit said enthusiastically. "I am glad! I really want to leave camp so I can see the territory." I replied laying down." "Me too! At least we only have a moon left to wait." Wolfkit laid down. I have a crush on Wolfkit. His handsome black tabby body with his light blue eyes are beautiful and his personality is great. I would never admit it though. I am too shy to even talk to him most of the time. "Are you hungry?" "What?" I asked breaking out of my trance. "Are you hungry? I sure am!" Wolfkit stood up and flicked me with his tail. "Oh yeah! I am hungry! What do you want to eat?" I asked standing too. "How about a squirrel?" He asked padding towards the fresh-kill pile. "My favorite! Sure!" I followed him and we ate in fron of the pile.